


Take Your Time

by LaughingFreak



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, estelle knows what she wants, no beta we die like men, someone gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Estelle comes to Judith wanting to have her first time with her and she knew the Krityan would spend it with her if she asked.





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing. Also, not sure if this makes a difference, but I headcanon Judith as aromantic and that if someone wants to have a bit of fun then she's all game for it.
> 
> Hopefully the scene between Judith and Estelle isn't too cringe-y. If it is, I'm so sorry.

Yuri and Judith were at a table having drinks, talking and eating. The two always seemed to find each other no matter the situation and seemed to have an unspoken understanding that she herself didn’t understand. She knew the two were close friends now after journeying together for so long. They were like peas in a pod and it made her happy to know that they had a friendship like that, that there was understanding and no judgment on either of their parts in regards to the other.

But she also knew that there was a physical intimacy that the two took part in with each other. At first, she thought it was an exclusive relationship between the two of them, but the longer they traveled the more she realized that it wasn’t the case. That idea blew out of the water when she caught a glimpse of Raven and Judith kissing and touching and the time that Yuri had come back from talking with Flynn disheveled, thinking they had fought, only to lay eyes on a fresh mark on his collar.

The two were very obviously not exclusive to each other and were just—what was the term?—friends with benefits. It wasn’t something she was familiar with until she had started traveling with Yuri and the others. Traveling with Yuri has definitely opened her eyes to more things of the world that she couldn’t find within the pages of a book.

Well, not the books that she looked at, anyways.

She didn’t completely understand it, but when she looked at Judith her heart would beat faster and her eyes would wander over smooth skin and the curves that could take anyone’s gaze. Sometimes, after a tough battle she would notice the sweat glistening on the Krityan’s skin, the rise and fall of her ample chest, her muscles twitching from the exertion, and the satisfied smirk on her lips as their enemies fell beneath her spear.

Judith was gorgeous and fierce and amazing.

This was part of the reason why she stood there trying to gather her courage to ask Judith about…she blushed darkly and licked her lips. The idea of experiencing that intimacy with the other woman made her body tingle in ways she wasn’t familiar with and she wanted to explore that.

_Judith noticed her staring and turned her smirk onto her. The look in her eyes knowing and playful as she slowly straightened, running a hand lazily up her leg until it reached her hip and stayed there. Judith propped her spear on her shoulder and winked. _

_Estelle had blushed and looked away._

She shook her head and looked back over to the two at the table. Her eyes made contact with the woman at the table and she froze. She watched as Judith’s lips formed a knowing smirk and saw her uncross her legs to stand up.

Yuri noticed her attention and followed her gaze until it landed on the pink haired princess. He saw her frozen and flushed in the face. His eyes went from her to Judith then back again before he snorted a laugh and waved at Estelle.

The princess raised her hand tentatively and gave a small wave in return.

The two spoke a little more before they said their goodbyes for the night. Then the Krityan made her way over to the princess, slow and purposely and Estelle’s eyes were drawn to the woman. She licked her lips, took a breath, and looked the other woman in the eyes with determination.

She didn’t move when Judith got into her personal space, everything in her vision just narrowed down to the Krityan in front of her. She was so close that Estelle’s breath caught and could feel her body heat flow from her skin.

When Judith spoke, it was low and only loud enough for her ears to hear as she let the older woman smooth a stray strand of her pink hair back behind her ear, “Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?”

“Y-Yes,” Estelle agreed breathlessly.

Judith chuckled and placed a hand on the princess’ lower back and led her out of the tavern. Her hand never left its place on Estelle’s back as she led her further away from the inn where everyone was staying to the outskirts of the small town. The princess didn’t question where they were going; she knew she was in good and safe hands with the woman.

The night was cool and there was a very light breeze that came from the direction of the ocean. Stars were bright and twinkling in the sky, the moon full and bright high in the sky. It was late and not many were out and about at this hour and the further they went out the less people there were.

It was when they reached a tent that was beneath a tree, the branches hanging over it and leaves rustling with the breeze. The tent was large enough to fit two grown people.

Estelle blushed. She was actually going to do this. It was actually going to happen.

They stopped before the tent and Judith asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She looked up at the woman and said, “Yes.”

The look Judith gave her was fond and she found her waist was now being held by a strong arm that gave a reassuring squeeze. “You can call it off at any time, Estelle, and I’ll stop.”

Estelle put a hand over Judith’s that was on her waist, giving it a squeeze once she laced her fingers together with hers, and said, “I want this.”

The Krityan nodded. “I know, but the option is there.”

Yeah, Estelle knew that, but she wasn’t going to want to stop. Not now when she finally got up the courage to ask for this. Not now when she was going to finally understand the desires that her body had. Taking a firm hold on her determination Estelle stepped forward and entered the tent.

In the tent there were simple blankets and pillows that were being used as bedding and the princess made her way to that. She made herself comfortable and looked up at the other woman that stood at the tent’s entrance.

The way Judith watched her made her flush and look away, her heart pounding. There was a look in her eyes she wasn’t entirely familiar with but it warmed her whole body.

She heard the flap of the tent and felt a hand on her ankle. She looked up and was met with the intense violet eyes of her comrade. Estelle’s breath caught and all she could do was look back.

“Let me undress you,” said Judith.

“Can I get a kiss first?” she asked, blurted in haste and without thought. She reddened at her boldness.

But the laugh she got was not mocking, it was sweet and fond and it made her heart warm at it.

Judith cupped her cheek with her free hand and leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was firm yet gentle and Estelle melted into it with ease. It was her first kiss and she relished the soft and firm feel of the Krityan’s lips against hers. She gasped in surprise when she felt the other’s tongue and when it probed against her own she couldn’t keep the moan from escaping.

It was short lived. Just as she was about to pull the older woman in for more, to keep her there Judith pulled from her reach. The disappointment at the action must have showed on her face because Judith only smiled and sat back, a hand back at her ankle.

“There’s more to come, but I want to undress you.” Judith slid the princess’ boot off. “To see your skin, to feel it against mine when I pleasure you.”

And, not being able to find the words, Estelle nodded and let her.

Each article of clothing that was taken off had a kiss placed onto the skin, caressed tenderly, and Estelle’s skin tingled at each brush of lips and press of a hand.

First was her boots and as she brought down her pantyhose Judith ran her fingers across the skin and trailed kisses from thighs to toes. The Krityan’s hands were now gloveless and Estelle wondered when that had happened as calloused, yet smooth hands caressed her legs and hip, the front of her dress no longer covering her and over her waist. Her body trembled from nerves and anticipation, not really knowing which was making her heart beat faster over the kisses up her legs.

The pantyhose were gone and her underwear was pulled down and only hanging around an ankle. Estelle blushed, closing her legs and covering her face from the other woman’s gaze.

“It’s okay, Estelle, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Judith leaned up and over her body, spreading her legs gently with her body and pressing a thigh between her legs. She moved Estelle’s hands from her face and kissed the princess, light and undemanding, allowing her to pull away will if she wanted. “Do you want to stop?”

Estelle shook her head, still blushing. “No. I—I want to do this.” She looked up at the Krityan from beneath her lashes, shy but determined. “With you.”

Judith stared at her and Estelle wondered if the woman decided that she wasn’t ready or that she was too inexperienced. As she waited and the Krityan continued to stare she squirmed under it, but didn’t try to push her away.

Then she felt the woman’s knee rub against her and she gasped. Judith smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling away. Estelle looked at her, chest rising and falling as desire filled her. “We can stop any time, just say the word.”

Estelle nodded, licking her lips. Judith caught her tongue and suckled on it, getting a moan from the woman beneath her. She deepened it into a kiss that the princess tried to follow, Judith gently coaxing her in the right direction of where she wanted this to go.

She pulled away and Estelle stared at the woman in a daze as she smirked down at her. “Now, let me service you, Princess.”

Hands that held and handle a spear on a daily basis ran down her chest and Estelle held her breath and followed them as they made their way down her body. She watched as those hands made sure the bottom of her dress lay over her waist so that her lower body was open for her eyes to see. Estelle watched as the woman looked down between her legs and licked her lips.

“Sh-Should I take off my dress?” asked Estelle, resisting the urge to cover herself again as she blushed.

Judith’s hands ran up the inside of her thighs, stopping just below the v of her legs, right where she had her eyes sighted. At the question she glanced up at the princess and a smile grew on her face. “Not this time. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Estelle was confused and when she saw the Krityan lean down and bring her face to the level of her waist. Her blush deepened and she opened her mouth to say ‘don’t look’, but only had a loud moan come out instead.

Another brush of a tongue massaging the folds between her legs and her toes curled, Estelle tilted her head and arched her back. This was beyond any pleasure she’s felt before and any embarrassment she had felt was overridden by said pleasure. Any questions she had escaped her mind and all she could think about was what that tongue was doing to her.

She tried to thrust at Judith’s mouth with a whine. The Krityan only chuckled and held her hips down onto the makeshift bedding. Judith nipped her inner thigh before pressing her tongue back into the princess and earning a gasp that fell into a keen.

Estelle had to grab onto something. She gripped onto the purple hair of the Krityan, not pulling but holding tight with a shaky hand. Her other hand she used to cover her mouth and muffle her moans.

Judith hummed and entered one finger into her. “Ah!” gasped Estelle, hastily covering her mouth. Her legs trembling from the shock of pleasure as she felt that tongue do…something, she didn’t know, but it was amazing. “Ju-Judith!” She gripped the hair in her hand tighter and pressed the woman’s face against her.

She felt kind of bad, but there were no complaints coming from the woman between her legs, and she was enjoying this too much to apologize if she could.

Then her body clenched up and she cried out Judith’s name, her orgasm reaching a crescendo before bursting. Estelle was breathing heavily and shaking and the Krityan lapped at her until she whined from oversensitivity. Judith lifted herself up and leaned up and over Estelle and kissed her, sharing the princess’ taste with her.

Estelle wrapped her arms loosely around the other woman’s neck and dazedly kissed her as she came down from her high. Judith pulled away far enough to make herself comfortable and lie next to her on her side, propping herself up on her elbow with her cheek resting on a fist. Her other arm was across the princess’ stomach with her hand caressing her side.

Judith watched as she came down from her high and when she did Estelle looked at her with a smile. The Krityan smiled back and moved a lock of pink hair behind the woman’s ear.

The princess rolled over to press her face against the other woman’s chest, hiding her blush. “Thank you, Judith.”

She hummed, smiling as she played with the pink hair. “Anytime, Estelle.”

Estelle peaked up at her friend and asked, “Should I…or you…leave?”

“No.” Judith kissed her forehead and brought a blanket over them, holding her as she snuggled into her. “Rest, we have a long day tomorrow.”

“Okay.” After a moment of thought Estelle leaned up and kissed her again before hiding her face back in Judith’s chest and willing herself to go to sleep.

It wasn’t hard for Estelle to do; sleep came easy to her that night.

The next morning when Judith and Estelle came out from the same tent no one said anything. No one said anything when Estelle thought she was stealthy enough to sneak a kiss from the Krityan, nor when said Krityan gave her a fond smile.

And no one said anything when Rita glared at Judith with jealousy running through her veins.

They continued their journey.


End file.
